1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of rod plug caps that are used to stop leaks in a tube of a heat exchanger.
1. Description of the Prior Art:
Costly damage is done to a tube sheet of a heat exchanger when leaking tubes cannot be capped properly on the bead. In some areas, the caps are too large to install next to one another. The tubes then continue to leak causing the beads of the other tubes to be eaten away and making it impossible to cap the remaining tubes that ar leaking. At this point, the tube sheet must be repaired at a costly expense. At present, the standard way of capping a tube is from the outside of the bead if the bead still exists.
Numerous innovations for capping devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.